Our lucky day
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: The story of Sandy and Kirsten after she accepts his coffee invitation! chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

'Ok give me two seconds while I plead my case'

'Your case?'

'Yeah how often do I get to take a beautiful girl out to coffee, I deserve a break anyway I've been canvassing all morning'

She didn't know what it was; there was just something about him. He seemed to be totally opposite to what she was used to but maybe that was a good thing. Was a month too soon to start seeing someone? She almost felt like laughing at herself, typical she was over analysing the situation, sure they hadn't even had a proper conversation and she was thinking about the future. Maybe this was what she needed some thing casual, something not as intense as Jimmy. She couldn't stop however admiring this guy, she could see him flamboyantly debating with someone. She was becoming more intrigued by this character, he certainly was good looking and when he looked over and sent her mega-watt smile she actually felt physically weak at the knees. 'Get a grip Kirsten you don't even know his name' He was bounding towards her now; it was amazing how some one could have so much enthusiasm. No had ever acted like this towards her before like they had won some prize entitling them to spend time with her. She had to admit it felt good.

'So I've been warned the election isn't going to win itself, but considering I am a model student I am allowed to take the next hour off so you can have my undivided attention'. Wow he was thinking as he stared into her blue eyes, he was falling and he didn't even know her name. As if woken from a daze he heard her speak

'Well then I'm Kirsten Nichol pleased to meet you' and she stretched out her hand. He took it a felt spark fly he didn't want to let go but he didn't exactly want to freak her out

'Sanford Cohen aka Sandy now about that coffee I know a great place down by the beach'.

They walked down towards the beach making general conversation about classes, what subjects they loved and hated. Kirsten could already see that Sandy was so passionate about what he was training to be and he could see that she was determined to succeed on her own, he almost immediately sensed there where some issues there. They were silent for a minute or two and Kirsten caught him looking at her

'What?'

'What do you mean what?'

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

He paused for a minute and timidly replied 'I dunno I just can't believe you agreed to this'

'To what a coffee?'

'Well yeah, I just kinda a figured a guy like me wouldn't really be your type you know

'So we're being judgemental now are we, you know I'm learning a lot about you in a very short space of time' she said it in a humorous tone almost teasing him

'Is that a good thing or bad thing?'

'We'II just have to wait' she smiled at him and it made his heart melt. They reached the coffee house and like a gentleman he held the door open for her a guided her in placing his hand on the small of her back. She could fell the intensity between them, she had never felt anything like this attraction before. Was it possible for two strangers to act this way? They grabbed a table in the corner over looking the beach. A waitress came up to take their order and almost simultaneously they answered 'Americano'

'Coming right up'

They both just laughed 'Well you know what they say great minds think a like'

'Oh how original'

'Are you mocking my intelligence?'

'Never'

To be continued…………………………….

And thus began the relationship of Kirsten and Sandy when they happened to meet on their lucky day

Sorry haven't written anything a while, college, dancing, everything there's been way to much going on but can I just say I love what's happening Kandy wise at the moment. Peter and Kelly are such amazing actor's, in that last episode the chemistry between them was just wow. I just can't believe only 3 more episodes left….. I'm gonna cry


	2. Chapter 2

They had lost all track of time, the conversation just kept flowing from one topic to the next. He was the most intelligent person she had ever met, he seemed to know information about everything and his face just lit up when he told a story. He seemed determined to succeed but not cocky in a way that she was used to. You could see he was so passionate in his values and ideas. What she loved most was the fact he seemed genuinely interested in her opinions and views. Jimmy had never really taken her seriously, she was the girlfriend that always looked good – in a sense she was there to be seen not heard. Where as with Sandy she felt like when he asked her a question he actually wanted her to illicit an actual response. He had asked about her love for art (something Jimmy had paid no attention to), admitting that he had unfortunately never spent that much time studying it but he had on numerous occasions walked around the galleries in New York. He liked Picasso but Rembrandt did nothing for him, however he was always open to learning how to correctly interpret a piece of art if she was interested in teaching him. She laughed at this stating that it really in the end was all down to personal taste. She found herself sharing information about herself that she never told anyone. Like how she'd love to put her art history to use by opening an art gallery, paint in Provence, how she'd always wanted to backpack around Thailand, nothing particularly major but dreams that she had never previously shared. He had responded with such enthusiasm making her believe that these things were attainable. She wanted to believe him, and for those two hours she forgot about Newport and all the drama that had surround her over the past few months.

'Oh my god look at the time you're like an hour late' she had just happened to glance at the far back wall.

'What?' Sandy twisted to see the clock 'Wow I don't think two hours has ever flown so quickly'. He turned back to face her, he took it all in. The sleek blonde hair, the crystal blue eyes, accentuated cheekbones – she could have been on the cover of a magazine she was that magnificently beautiful. She had such an air of class around her, not in an obnoxious way, but in a way that said she demanded respect. What he was most impressed by however was not the exterior, that was a plus of course, but the person on the inside. She seemed in one sense quite insecure in herself but once she started to tell him about what she wanted out of life he could see that spark inside her. She was clearly extremely intelligent but in such an understated way, she was fascinating to listen to, just the way she described how she could lose herself for hours in an art gallery taking in all her surroundings. He could tell that her family was something she didn't want to talk about, yet anyway and that Berkeley was sort of an escape for her. He didn't want to leave he felt like there was so much to learn about her, he could have stayed for hours but he knew he had to get back.

'Here I really have to go but I was wondering, eh like you know if your not busy tonight there's this party on tonight. Its like nothing major I'd understand if you were busy'

'Sandy you can just say Kirsten will you come with me'

'Sorry I have a tendency to ramble. So will you come?'

'I think I can fit it in'

'You know you have to dress up right cos its Halloween and there's a Hollywood theme'

'Oh good I love dressing up'

'Really who you going to be?'

'Now that would be telling I'm just going to have to keep you guessing' she was really beginning to flirt with him. The way she was flicking her hair and fluttering her eyes, he was getting incredibly turned on. He was fixated on her lips he wondered what it would be like just to kiss her. Heaven he could only imagine.

'So where do want me to pick you up'

'Oh I live in Greenpark dorms room 106 you can call over about eight I should be done beautifying myself then' she teased.

'Like you need any of that, you could walk in with a bag over your head and still look better then anyone else' she blushed at this, looking down but eventually looking up to meet his intense gaze.

'We're talking Hollywood glamour here I couldn't possibly disappoint' she replied 'anyway you better get going otherwise you may lose an election.'

'Oh I think I'm a winner already after today' he said as they got up and headed out the door. Kirsten's heart just melted after he said that 'You know you might be right but I don't want you getting fired, that won't look good on your CV'

He turned to look at her 'So I'II pick you up tonight?'

'I guess so, thanks for coffee'

'My pleasure so I better run' he really didn't want to leave her and almost didn't know what to do, it was too early to kiss her even though he really wanted to but instead he pointed to her badge and remarked 'You better treasure that badge it may be worth something valuable someday'.

She went straight home, skipped class; Kirsten Nichol had skipped class so she could find an outfit that would impress a guy. Now that was a first her roommate acknowledged. But all that mattered to her at that point was that Sandy would be blown away and if Newport had taught her anything was how to dress for a party – not just any party, a Hollywood party.

Read and review…. So I guess Sandy is going to appear with a paper bag over his head next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at herself in the mirror. Was it too much? She knew it was 'Hollywood', but she also knew that real red carpet designer was not exactly what most students had in their wardrobes. This was her favourite cocktail dress though, a simple black spaghetti strapped dress. It was classic Chanel, a timeless signature piece that always turned heads when she wore it. Combined with that her she had curled her hair slightly and kept her make-up quite natural. She had always been the type to go for elegance rather then edginess. Well she'd have to do she decided when she heard a knock on the door. She had butterflies in her stomach; she was dying to see Sandy again but apprehensive at the same time. What if their connection had just been a spur of the moment thing? What if he had decided she was too high maintenance for him? All of these what if's continued to swirl around her ahead until all she could do was laugh when she opened the door. There in front of her was what appeared to be Sandy with a brown paper bag on his head carrying a boutique of flowers.

'Hey'

'Sandy what are you doing with that thing on your head?'

'Oh I thought we could test my theory out you know' he replied as he took it off his head. He only then got the full picture of what stood in front of him. She looked absolutely incredible, she literally looked like she was heading to a star-studded event. Everything about her exuded class, elegance and natural beauty. He really had never seen anything more amazing, he was blown-away.

She on the other hand was thinking a long the same lines. My god he's handsome she thought. He had a tux on, except his shirt was open with his bowtie undone. She was feeling all weak at the knees again.

'Kirsten you look …. Incredible, I mean wow' she blushed at this and looked down. No one had ever responded to her like this. Yes Jimmy had always said she looked nice, but he never really acknowledged it, he expected it.

'Well you don't look so bad yourself'

'Oh these are for you' he handed her the flowers. 'Thought I should you know act like a gentleman considering you accepted my invitation.'

'Aw you shouldn't have but thank you. I'II put them in some water' she took them and headed towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but watch the way her hips moved. She was just so hot. How was he going to control himself around her all night?

She returned to find a rather confused Sandy trying to fix his bowtie, obviously not succeeding very well.

'Come here' she walked over to him smiling that mega-watt smile. 'Let me help' and she started to tie the bow. She finished with in seconds.

'Wow you're a bit of a pro, where did ya learn that from?'

'Oh I used always do my dads when I was at home. It was probably the only thing I did right in his eyes'

'I doubt that's true'

'You don't know my father' she looked up at him and he could see a slightest hint of sadness in her eyes as she continued to fix his tie. He placed his hand on her cheek.

'Did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you look?' his eyes were piercing hers now.

'Yeah you did' she whispered.

'Well it won't be the last time you hear it tonight. Lucky me getting to have you on my arm ….. That is if you don't run off with someone else' he teased.

'Sandy' she giggled, hitting him playfully, 'Come on we better get going otherwise we'II miss the party.'

'Kirsten it's called being fashionably late, every superstar knows that' and he took her hand in his and guided her out the door. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, things were finally looking up.

'Sandman you made and ……hello who is this' Paul asked.

'Paul this is Kirsten, Kirsten, Paul is one of my buddy's from class'

'Forget this guy and come with me Kirsten, you'd be better off' Paul joked 'no just kidding your not gonna do better then the Sandman here, he's like the smartest tool in the shed it's almost annoying.'

'Paul'

'Hey I'm just putting a good word in for you bro. Kirsten it was nice to meet you enjoy the party'

'Sorry about that he's a bit mad'

'Hey I like hearing glowing reports about you'

'You want a drink'

'Sure' so he lead her over to the drinks table. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

Even though they were at a party along with masses of other people, they spent the night pretty much side by side. They were learning so much about each other. Some important, some not so important. They were growing closer and closer, both with the dept of their conversation and physically. She was sitting at the table turned towards him and he was facing her. This hadn't gone unnoticed, surrounding people were finding this intriguing, Kirsten was well known as the princess of Newport by many and Sandy well one conversation with him and you knew he was capable of running for office. One person however was not so pleased to see this and he headed over towards them.

'Sandy can I talk to you for a sec' Sandy turned it was a not so happy looking Steve.

'Yeah sure but first this is Kirsten' pointing towards her. 'Oh no' Steve thought. He was falling hard, he could see it in the way he looked at her. He had to stop this, Sandy wouldn't be able to take it again.

'Nice to meet you Kirsten, I just need to grab him for a minute' he practically pulled Sandy away from her.

'What the hell are you doing Sandy? Don't you know who she is?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Malibu Barbie over there. Princess of Newport, the richest father in Orange County'

'You're point being?'

'Sandy come on be realistic do you honestly think a relationship with her could go anywhere. Really? You're this weeks distraction, and I can see the way you're looking at her.'

'That's crap, I only met her today plus you don't know her. She's not what you'd think'

'Sandy she gets everything she ever wants, and when she gets bored she moves on. All rich kids do. I just don't want you getting hurt, its taken you long enough to get over Rebecca you don't need to fall for someone who will inevitable return to her bubble of society. Just think about it ok, be careful' Steve left him. Sandy felt like he needed some fresh air so he headed out the back of the building.

Sandy was annoyed, he knew Steve had his best intentions at heart but he knew that Kirsten was different. He didn't know what it was, but he had never felt this much attraction towards anyone even where Rebecca was concerned.

'Sandy' he turned to see her coming towards him. She really was so beautiful and the moonlight just intensified this with the light breeze blowing hair out of her face.

'Hey sorry I just needed some fresh air' she could see that something was troubling him.

'Ok spit it out'

'What?'

'You're clearly upset about something'

'No it's fine'. She was right beside him now, and he turned to face her. Their lips just inches away from each other.

'Ok well then I'II guess. Your friend Steve thinks that I'm using you, or I'm trying to rebel by going out with some one so different to me. I'm a spoilt Newport brat who had everything handed to her on plate so why should I be any different to the next rich kid. Am I right?' Sandy was surprised but he felt incredibly guilty when he saw the look of sadness in her eyes.

'Yeah something like that but that doesn't mean that I feel that way.' He was staring at her now urging her to meet his gaze. When their eyes connected there was the most amazing intensity.

'I'm not like that you know' she whispered 'I came to Berkeley to escape it all'

'I know' and he took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. It was the most powerful feeling she had ever felt towards another. She had never experienced anything like it before. They stayed outside wrapped in each others arms both thinking destiny had brought them together on this faithful day.

'Kirsten?'

'Yeah?' she looked up at him.

'Can I invite you to dinner in my humble abode tomorrow?'

'Of course' she smiled 'what am I too expect?' mimicking his invitation.

'Let me see bad wine, and pizza in the back of a mail truck. How does that sound?'

'Perfect' she laughed as he kissed her.

Ok next chapter will be the mail truck date. Please Read and Review it keeps me motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

He had walked her to her door that night and kissed her goodnight, both secretly so tempted to take it further. They arranged that he would call over the following evening to pick her up so that he could bring her to his mail truck which was on the other side of the campus. Kirsten couldn't sleep at all that night; she had never felt this way before. It was so weird, she hadn't even known Sandy 24 hours yet she felt she could tell him anything. And then there was the way she felt when he had his arms wrapped around her or when he kissed her. She was tingling all over and she literally felt weak at the knees. But could it really work? I mean they were so opposite. She wanted to believe it could so badly, that she decided to shut all the negative thoughts that were trying to invade her mind……..

'I was trying to make cookies to bring over, but as you now know have learnt I can't cook to save my life'. All he could think of was how utterly adorable she looked when she was cross with herself. She continued 'and who wants someone who can't cook. I mean look at them' she lifted up the tray of what looked like clumps of charcoal. Sandy closed the gap between them and just took her in his arms lifting her chin so that she meet her gaze 'Any person lucky enough to have you should count their blessings. Plus cooking isn't everything you know. I really wouldn't worry about it because I can cook. No really well I pretty much raised myself so I was kinda forced into it. I'II make sure you don't starve' and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She melted like butter, how could he be so perfect? 'Are you always this charming?' she teased wrapping her arms around his neck. ' Its part of my character, charm and sarcasm I think'. That made her giggle and they began to kiss.

They strolled through the campus arm in arm, joking and laughing with one another, both completely comfortable in the presence of the other..

Ok I know its short but I will continue to the second part of the mailtruck date, just need some inspiration


End file.
